1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new concept for a Garment-Bag, specifically to an improvement made to those used by travelers to carry their suits or dresses.
2. Description of Prior Art
For the person who must constantly make short trips between various locations, the common garment-bag assists in carrying suits in an economical manner.
All existing garment-style bags employ the standard fold at the mid-section (latitudinal), which results in a square carry-shape. The problem with folding suits in this bent-over manner, is that the suit inevitably will wrinkle, since the natural creases in the garment run along the longitude of the suit. An example of the traditional style, garment-bag is U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,543 (1973) to Parrochia, whereby the focus relates to maximizing space for multiple garments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,985 (1988) to Kim, also concentrates upon the compartmentalization of the garment-bag, as a means to achieve the maximum amount of clothing within the garment bag. Once again, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,700 to Rice (1989), is an example of a design modification to the standard garment-bag.
One of the few attempts to transport suits/dresses with their shape maintained, is exhibited by U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,089 to Chombert (1989). This design simply consisted of an upright box, with slots, whereby each slot held an article of clothing. Unfortunately, the bulkiness and size of such a box, rendered air-travel with this box, impossible. In addition, this oversized box, could hardly be considered as an economical means of transport for the ordinary traveler; who needs to store their carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment of an aircraft.
Therefore, all garment-bags heretofore known, suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) When suits are packed in ordinary garment-bags, the suit-jacket wrinkles in a horizontal (latitudinal) manner, since the natural seams for suits, run in a longitudinal (top-to-bottom) manner. PA1 (b) The bulkiness and size of ordinary, garment-bags, rarely fit into the overhead compartment of an airplane; and when they do, tend to allow for the suit to be crushed by other luggage placed on top of the bag. PA1 (c) All currently available garment-bags, were created with maximum capacity as their object; thus placing a valuable suit on par with a pair of socks. PA1 (d) When completely filled and closed (transport mode), all presently available garment-bags measure between 7 and 12 inches in thickness, which can create serious storage problems on-board aircraft. PA1 (e) Visually, almost all garment-bags are very ugly, and have very few smooth lines, which would make them as appealing as an artists portfolio looks. PA1 (f) Nearly all available garment-bags lack a comprehensive hanging-system for the garments themselves, and tend to rely on the traveler providing their own clumsy hangers; which seldom match in shape. PA1 (g) No existing garment-bag closes in a lengthwise fashion, which is the natural means by which a suit is sewn. PA1 (a) to provide a means of transporting suits or dresses in a manner which does not wrinkle such garments in an unnatural fashion; PA1 (b) to provide a visually-appealing shaped bag, which has smooth lines; PA1 (c) to provide travelers with a garment-bag which can be easily stored in the overhead compartment of a plane; PA1 (d) to provide a garment-bag which will be used to carry suits/dresses only and nothing else; PA1 (e) to provide a garment-bag which has a built-in, hanger-system, which gives support to the garments in every situation encountered while traveling; PA1 (f) to provide an adjustable hanger-system which can adjust size (in a slide-rule manner) to accommodate the various sizes suits and dresses come in; PA1 (g) to provide a quality garment-bag for a moderate target price, comparable to the price of existing models.